BlizzCon 2016
BlizzCon 2016 (aka BlizzCon X) was announced on April 6, 2016. It will feature an extensive set of eSports championships. This year, Blizzard switched ticketing services from EventBrite to Universe. Tickets will go on sale in two batches, one on Wednesday, April 20 at 7 p.m. PT and the other on Saturday, April 23 at 10 a.m. PT via the universe.com/blizzcon2016 website for $199 USD each. A limited number of tickets to an exclusive pre-BlizzCon Benefit Dinner will go on sale Wednesday, Wednesday, April 27 at 7 p.m. PT for $750 USD each, with proceeds going to benefit Children's Hospital of Orange County with more information appearing at Benefit Ticket page. The World of Warcraft 3v3 Arena championship at BlizzCon will have a $250,000 USD prize pool. To allow for composition flexibility and greater strategy during the tournament, teams will be allowed a four-player roster. Map Full-version Print-version Virtual ticket hosts The following presenters will be hosting the Virtual Ticket live stream of the event: * Michele Morrow — Primary co-host at the DIRECTV Desk. * Alex Albrecht — Primary co-host at the DIRECTV Desk * Malik Forté — exploring the show floor and reporting on all manner of convention activity, and back for his second year in a row. Virtual ticket hosts Goodies ;World of Warcraft – Legionnaire Murky & Knight-Captain Murky There comes a time when every murloc must choose a side. Will you mrglgglllgl for the Horde alongside Legionnaire Murky, or dive into battle for the Alliance at Knight-Captain Murky’s command? ;Overwatch – BlizzCon 2016 Bastion Skin A curious automaton has been spotted exploring the halls of a local gaming convention. Cosplay as a BlizzCon-bound Bastion unit in your next match of Overwatch with this commemorative skin. ;Diablo III – Diablo 20th Anniversary Pet Celebrate two decades of terror with this anniversary-themed Diablo pet, based on the Dark Lord’s design from the original game. ;Hearthstone – "Welcome Inn" Card Back Pull up a chair by the fireside at BlizzCon’s Hearthstone Tavern, then play a few hands with this year’s convention-innspired card back. ;Heroes of the Storm – Nexus Tiger Mount Introducing the latest BlizzCon mount to add to your menagerie—the Nexus Tiger! Dash onto the Battlegrounds riding this ferocious beast and show the opposing team they’re in for a fight. ;StarCraft II – Mystery Goodies Show your opponents you were at BlizzCon with a new portrait—and as a bonus, be among the first to unlock a fun new piece of upcoming StarCraft II content. BlizzCon X - Murloc pets.jpg|''World of Warcraft'' Murloc pet BlizzCon X - Bastion.jpg|''Overwatch'' Bastion skin BlizzCon X - Diablo pet.jpg|''Diablo III'' Diablo pet BlizzCon X - Card back.jpg|''Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft'' Card back BlizzCon X - Nexus Tiger.jpg|''Heroes of the Storm'' Nexus Tiger mount WoWWiki attendees Coverage Media Images File:Blizzcon2016-floor-map-full.png|Full floor map File:Blizzcon2016-floor-map-print.jpg|Print (monochrome) floor map Videos Notes * Blizzard appears to have redone blizzcon.com. ** As of April 8, 2016: *** The following parts are enabled: news and event info. *** The following parts are not enabled: watch (livestream?), schedule, esports, and forums. *** The domain eu.blizzcon.com does not work, but you can go to blizzcon.com and set region and language at the far bottom right of any page. References See also * BlizzCon External links Category:BlizzCon Category:BlizzCon 2016